megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Harajuku
Harajuku (原宿) is a location in the series. History is a district of Tokyo found in the Shibuya ward. Appearances *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / PS *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Dark'' / Light Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' *''Persona 5'' Profile ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Setsuna Kai, Mirai Kaname, and Nagahisa Kai live in an apartment building found in Harajuku. Once the Ratatoskr named Souta appears and steals from Mirai, while Jack Frosts kidnap Nagahisa, they are sent to the Expanse thanks to Takajo Zett. They eventually return once they learn of demons invading in the name of the fake Lucifer, as well as calming down the demons who live on earth that are panicking due to the invading demons. The gate to the Expanse is found behind the shrine near the park. ''Devil Children White Book'' Masaki Kuzuha, Takaharu Ougi, and Shou Ougi live in an apartment building across the street from the protagonists of Black/Red Book. The Ratatoskr named Souta attempts to kill Masaki, uniting him with his demon guide Clay. Masaki and Takaharu travel to the underground caverns the demons who serve the angels are coming from in order to find a cure to save Shou, finding an underground subway at the end that leads to the Earth Expanse. Harajuku Elementary has a gate that leads to the Expanse, while Harajuku Tower leads to Tenkai and is under the control of humans loyal to the angels. ''DemiKids: Dark/Light Version'' Known as Rem, it is the home of Jin, Akira, and Lena. Akira eventually visits Future Rem, which is either a wasteland of metal and decay or a fertile forest depending on whether he plants the tree seed given by Kibra. Several humans in Future Rem comment that a great war happened that devastated the planet. Even after beating the Imperium, the future will remain the same. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Jin and Akira start the game in their homes, an apartment building both their families live in, and see the sky changing from their bedroom. Eventually Angels and Demons appear, creating a Tower and Underground path that lead to their realms, and start fighting each other. The Time's Edge allow the two to visit past Harajuku. After traveling through the Expanse and Tenkai, the two end up in the future Harajuku, a new wasteland of metal and ruins caused by the war between Fire and Ice, eventually influencing the humans to fight amongst themselves to fulfill the destiny of the eternal battle. Once the story is beaten the conflict ends before it can influence humanity, Jin and Akira can return to Future Harajuku and find it is still in ruins, implying that the future will continue down the path no matter what. ''Persona 5'' Some Confidant events happen in Takenoko Street located in Harajuku. It is unlocked by reading Vague magazine. Otherwise it can unlocked at August 4th by accepting an invitation from Yuuki Mishima during the summer holidays. Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Locations Category:Devil Children White Book Locations Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Locations Category:DemiKids Locations Category:Persona 5 Locations